Aerrow is not what he seems
by swiftlyswift
Summary: What if you knew your friend was a monster, what if you could only see that, what will you do? thats piper's case as she can see something in Aerrow that no one else can... read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Aerrow is not what he seems**

**-Piper's view-**

Chapter 1

I woke up feeling dizzy. The alarms were going off making me more alarmed. I hope Stork knows what he's doing this time. I jolted off my not-so comfortable bed and ran to the front of the Condor. Everyone was getting ready to attack. Aerrow was yelling directions for Stork, Finn was shooting on the out-wing and so was Junko, and of course Stork was driving the Condor to the one place you wouldn't want to get into…the waste lands.

I ran to Stork immediately.

"Stork, pull up!" I yelled.

"I can't, the steering's dead…we're all doomed" he said.

"We are not doomed Stork!" I yelled back.

"Uh guys, we got bigger problems than being doomed, Cyclonian's alert!" Aerrow exclaimed. Suddenly I saw smoke coming from the engine room.

"On it!" Junko yelled. I could hear Finn yelling "Chika Chek" over and over again, making me slightly smile.

I returned my attention to the ship. The ship was still falling, with engine not working, and the steering. Sometimes I feel like we're doomed just as Stork says it. Stork started pushing buttons to try and start the engines again. Me and Aerrow held our breaths until Stork managed to press a button, making the Condor's nose facing upwards.

"Cyclonian's can't get enough can they" Aerrow said while the Cyclonian's kept on shooting at us from behind. Aerrow ran into the cargo hanger where all our vehicles were. I quickly ran into my room of the Condor and grabbed a few crystals and ran back into the hanger. I got on my Heliscooter and drove into what appeared to be a rainy day with Aerrow close on my tail. The Cyclonian's weren't alone as I could make out Ravess and Snipe's shadow appearing the background.

I used my frost crystal at Ravess but she managed to reflect it with her good archery skills. All of a sudden, Ravess retreated, like always the Cyclonian's followed.

Aerrow came next to me in his Skimmer III Ultra. He looked confusingly at me.

"What was that all about?" he asked me.

"I have no idea" he nodded and we rode back into the Condor

Chapter 2

We had a group meeting in the main room. We all sat casually in our seats

"Can someone tell me why the Cyclonian's retreated?" Junko asked.

"I know, because the Cyclonian's are scared that we will kick their butts!" Finn yelled in excitement, giving Junko a high five.

"Guy's lets be serious" I said.

"Yeah, listen to Piper" Aerrow joined in.

"Aerrow why do you always agree with Piper in everything?" Finn asked.

"Because they like each other…" Stork said. I groaned.

"No, well…" Aerrow scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm just here to do what's good for the team" I said.

"That's right" Aerrow chimed in.

"Right…" Stork ended slowly with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Back on the subject, why did the Cyclonian's retreated?" I asked again.

"I don't know I didn't do anything to them" Finn said.

"Don't accuse me of stealing their cookie in the cookie jar because I tell you I couldn't help it" Junko spat out. He all stared at him. "Stop accusing me" he said again.

I shook my head.

"So I'm guessing we all don't know why they retreated?" I said.

They all nodded slowly.

"Meeting dismissed" Aerrow ordered.

I sat on my seat thinking while the others did their own thing.

"Why" I whispered to myself. I looked up, seeing Aerrow playing with Finn in a slapping game they made up yesterday. I now realized now why the Cyclonian's retreated…I never would have guessed…Aerrow was…a monster in disguise.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 part 1

I swear I could see a monster in Aerrow, and it scared me in the inside. I wonder though why no one could see it, why I was the only one. The others were playing right in front of Aerrow and they can't even see what I'm seeing. I thought it was very strange. I walked up to Aerrow and the others, making them look slightly at me.

"Piper, you want to join in?" asked Finn. "It's very simple to play" he added. I shook my head and just said "No thanks".

I turned to Aerrow, "Can I talk to you for a moment" Aerrow stopped playing the game and turned to face me.

"Yeah sure" he said waiting for me to say what I wanted to say.

"In private" I added. He nodded his head, understanding what I meant. We walked till we were in the hallway far from the others who were enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, so what is it? You figured something out?" he asked. I nodded.

"I figured something out but I have a feeling you won't believe me" I said.

"Piper I believe you in everything" he said. I hope he did.

"Aerrow…do you remember when we were in Terra Cyclonia and you picked up that crystal" he nodded slowly, "Could I see it?" I asked.

He took the crystal out of his pocket and held it in front of me, confusingly.

"That's a Helix Crystal!" I said in surprise. "It is said to be the most powerful crystal imaginable. No one knows for sure if it even exists, but…" I went on.

"So you're saying that this crystal is the most powerful crystal imaginable, but what does it even do?" he said taking a good look at it carefully.

"I'm not quite sure but it has something to do with you" I said slowly, making him look surprised.

"Something to do with me?" he repeated.

"Let me run some tests on it and I'll tell you what I get" Aerrow handed me the crystal gently and left the hallway without another word.

I walked back to my room, placed the crystal on my working table and lay on my bed, hearing the engines of the Condor before I slept from a very busy morning.

Chapter 3 part 2

I woke up hearing Radarr's voice. Radarr has been doing a little spying on the Cyclonian's as last time we went to Terra Cyclonia; we left him behind without realizing. Good thing he knows our little hideaway and that's where we knew where to pick him up from.

I jumped off my bed and looked at the time. 3:30 already! I have been sleeping for 4 and a half hours. I walked into the main room. Everything seemed to be going normal. I walked up to Radarr once I saw him with Aerrow.

"Hey Radarr, you found anything out?" Radarr shook his head. I nodded.

I walked up to Stork who was managing the Condor fine.

"So, where are we heading off to now?" I asked him.

"We're going to the Wayside to pick up some Energy crystals that need to be replaced and some Fuel crystals" he said. I walked away seeing as if no one around needed my assistance so I walked back into my room. I looked at the Helix Crystal lying on my table and sighed. I walked up to the crystal, holding it in my hands, taking a good look at the crystal as you could not find a crystal so rare. I tried to take a look at a part of the crystal as I dropped it accidentally. I gasped as I hoped it wouldn't show a crack. I picked up the crystal gently and looked at the part where it came in contact with the floor. It had a crack in it. Oh great… I thought to myself, but something made me forget all about the crack as the crack was no longer important, I now realized, thanks to the crack, what this crystal could really do. Making a crack in the crystal allowed me to see an Aerrow inside the crystal. That made me alert and more scared as ever as I found out that this powerful crystal could take up someone's true form and sadly, someone has taken up Aerrow's form. The Aerrow playing with the others was not the Aerrow we know…

Aerrow is not what he seems.


End file.
